hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ground State
Ground State is the Sixty-Three episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix and Mario talk about William on the run, as he still trying his best to fend off many. Hendrix worried that William team can be there again, but doesn't appear. Derrick knows William is in Hong Kong stealing weapons and plans to plant bombs. Hendrix knows that his next plan, as Derrick thinks he isn't as a threat like the others. Hendrix knows the Defected group is still there, as he better hope there's isn't dirty work. Derrick informed that the hard drives are damaged, as Hendrix knows there's a problem. Doctor Hawkins goes back to Hong Kong, and she hopes it isn't 2 years ago. Hendrix was in the Defected Group at that time, as Tex has become over the Defected Group, as John went to another unit. Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix brother, as Felix knows Doctor Hawkins called him. She founds them funny, as Hendrix knows the battle will big against William, as they go to Hong Kong base. Tex meets the Defected Group, he worried about William, as he damaged the data drives about the villain's files. Hendrix found him in Hong Kong factory, as Tex sees William's tech using against Providence, as Hendrix wants WMD's including Sloan. Tex knows he's here, Felix wants to go with Hendrix. Doctor Hawkins remembers last time, as she wants them to speak to their mother. Felix is busy with CIA, as Hendrix goes to see John captured by William's team. Crane sees Hendrix, as he wants Hendrix to fight him, as the bomb is about to explode in 3 minutes. Doctor Hawkins wants to handle Crane, as she fends off his attacks, as they rescue John, as Crane escape. They save the bomb, as John is happy to see Hendrix and his team. He will use his computer to track him. Hendrix and his team sit in Hong Kong. Felix knows Hendrix is putting a lot of effort. Hendrix missed him, as Felix was happy to see his brother. Felix wished he met him earlier. Hendrix knows his own story, as Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to prepare for a battle, as John got them, as they preparing to escape. Oracle found them, as they are in the boat. William got his money and his equipment. Abramovic knows John has escaped, as Crane knows Hendrix is coming. William attacks Hendrix's team, as he defeated Felix, Hendrix recovered from Williams blast, as Hendrix got the inventions as he escaped. Doctor Hawkins got what they came for, Hendrix laughs as she knows can help to unlock it. They went back to Tex, as Hendrix does his best to help. Tex tells Hendrix that he will do more damage, as Hendrix got another idea. Doctor Hawkins knows they can't make mistakes again, as they need to find another way to deal with William and his team. Hendrix knows William isn't scared of him, as Darius laughing in his Cybernetics. Episode Moments * Hendrix got William plans, as his team prepare for something next * William escape from Hendrix's team again * Tex became the leader of the Defected Group Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Felix Underwood * Derrick Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Defected Group Soldiers * John Lanford * Audrey Billings * Mario Thompson Villains * William Hums * Tania Isley * Abramovic * Crane * Darius Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Tex became leader after John left to do other things * William got things he got, which is similar to Klaus and Lane * Hendrix partners with Felix See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Virus Arc